


The Wrath of the Traveler

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boi is out for revenge, Hylia is a meanie, Hyrule is just very angry, Hyrule's Shadow isnt real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Alternative titles: Hylia you fucked up, Hylia Youre fucked, and Perish Hylia
Kudos: 36





	The Wrath of the Traveler

There were stories of hell and the damned, stories to keep what was left of the children from running outside from the monster infested world of Hyrule.

Many don't realize the hell that Hyrule had to face. None could recognize the utter shit that came running or slithering on the walls. The screeches of the cursed beings, the flames of the burned and ruined souls that dared step into this shit world.

Hyrule was many things, he kept his sanity, he kept his life, kept what was left of his innocence. But his anger was an untapped temple. And may the goddess Hylia wish mercy on you who dare angered the survivor, the hell returner, the death deliverer. He would be the one you never want to face on a dark damned night.

The 9 heroes were resting from a ruined outpost. Vines and leaves littered the tower floor and walls. Covering every imperfection that dared show itself to the goddess's chosen heroes.

Hyrule never once felt out of place or how the world aligned to his mood swing that seemed to never stop. Or how his thoughts turned dangerously venomous. Knowing the others would question why the sudden change of mood would bring only more ice that dare spout out of his tongue.

His world, his Hyrule, his home wasn't a place to live in. People never dare bring up the concept of children to anyone, in his world it was either kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest. You either survive to see the next day or you die trying.

Hyrule will always remember his near close deaths. How his life was a slither away from the end, to dream of nothing. However that was then and this is now. This is the world he lives in, a world he wouldn't need to stress over every health potion, magic energy, arrows, bombs, and life points.

He glared as the rest of the heroes all talked happily and unaware of Hyrule's soured mood.

  
  


He rarely dares to have such dare thoughts, especially when it comes to others. But with their happier mood it only soured his thoughts and feelings. Decidedly against staying any closer to any of them, he kept himself outside believing the cool winter air would change his mindset.

To chill the burning hatred and venom that laced his heart. He knew the Triforce of courage can be tampered with such poisonous thoughts. Hell to even say it would purify is a laughing matter. It can darken and follow the mood of the user who wielded it.

The Triforce was the lifeline blood of the world. The blood of the living breathing creatures that lived in this hell scape.

  
  


Watching the night sky dip darker and darker. The clouds didn't shine underneath the silver moon, the keesee were like any annoying creature. Like a fly hovering over the trees, it flew with grace that a bat could, which wasn't saying much for the one eyed beings.

Grinding his teeth, feeling the twitch in his face as he stared icly at the skies. Cursing the goddess, wishing for the death of the one who started it all. The one who cursed his spirit, his home, his lifeline. His past, present, and future. Cursing for bringing their damned souls for another fight, for another adventure, for another chance of the death bringer.

The goddess court is one that Hyrule dreamed of dismantling piece by piece. Stone by stone. The joy of destroying it and watching it fall down into a burning world of hell.

  
  


He watched as the skeletons pulled themselves out. The clicking of bones echoing through the night. He stared into their eyes, watching as they watched him with interest. A silent challenge, his vision almost grew dark until he left a hand on his shoulders. Jolting him from his brooding mood.

Hiding as much anger away, he shifted his view to see Legend. He could remember the stories of the legendary hero who time and time again ended Ganon, the multiple adventures, quick on his feet, but sharper than any sword he wielded.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to. Thought we were going to have to send Wolfie after you." His tone was a mere suggestion which Hyrule wished he could've done rather than sit here and twiddled with his thumbs.

  
  


Hyrule huffed towards his ancestor while he looked back to see the skeleton was no longer in view. Silently he was furious but he was also glad it didn't bother coming to fight him. He knew by prideful nature that he would've won before the skeleton would even have a chance to harm him.

Legend clicked his tongue, "You should probably get some sleep. We will have another long walk before we are able to make it to Twilight's hometown."

Looking away he silently knew there wasn't going to be any kind of sleep for him. Especially with his anger. Instead of moving for Legend he stayed in his place, refusing to move.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You can go to bed, I'll stay up for the first watch." He offered, hoping Legend would take it.

  
  


He didn't dare look at Legend, to see the questioning look, to see his eyes spark with a new curiosity, to see his anger snap. He was determined to stay up the whole night if he damn well wishes to.

"Is there any reason as to why you're angry?"

Immediately he felt a dreadful anger that boiled his veins. The clenched jaws releasing the stress, snarling he placed his tongue underneath his sharpest tooth. Tasting of iron.

The twitch in his eye became a little much, but he took a deep breath before kindly as possible without sounding icy. "Oh you know, anger just comes and goes." 

Wishing this would destroy his wonderings, his thoughts, stopping him in his spot.

  
  


Silence filled the air, something left almost untouched. He could feel Legends eyes on him, but he didn't dare show he knew. He didn't dare try to snap.

"What's with you?" He asked, voice sounding like Time. Like a parent...

Hyrule could feel the dam shaking, shuttering, silently threatening to release what was chained back. Staring at the landscape, he clicked his tongue harshly, before he glared at Legend.

"It is none of your business, Legend." Snarling venomously, he walked away. Leaving Legend in the shadow of his wake. Taking to the forest, he could feel the beat of the world. The whispering of the long dead souls. The metaphorical fire that burned below his feet.

He walked a thin line of good and evil. Heaven and Hell.

His anger brewing hotter and hotter, he could feel his face, ears, and hands burn with a thousand suns. Permanently burning his sensation.

  
  
  


The pressure of eyes grew with every passing step. He didn't realize the way he was breathing. Labored and out of breath. 

But he didn't care, oh goddess no. His willingness to care was for not. His field was barren of any care to give. He knew the eyes were watching him, he knew who those eyes belonged to, he knew who it was. He knew the ice cold, emptiness fingers that dare grabbed his vest. Turning around he saw him.

"It's you." Snarling as he glared dangerously towards his shadow. His shadow looked more phantom like than Hylian. Like a solidified smoke, bending to the will to be visible.

  
  


He watched as his phantom shadow slowly built himself back. He watched as it slowly moved like a puppet on strings. Swaying back and forth, his eyes unblinking. The shifting and twitching in its body as it moved its head almost creepily like.

His heart beating painfully in his ribcage spoke more than this demon. However the eerie silences wouldn't last forever as it spoke in a mere snake whisper. 

*'One who dares stake out for a claim will perish under its mighty blade.'*

Hyrule huffed his chest out, eyes squinting angrily at this barely shadow of a man. 

"I do seek, but not of you, you demonic spitfire hellspawn. It's to see her fall." He harshly barked at the apparition.

  
  


It gazed at Hyrule before giving a ghostly laugh that could barely be called a laughter.

Hyrule scowled at the shadow before it pulled its sword. Pulling his own, stopping the demon sword from doing any genuine damage.

'Then tell me, Child, why do you seek out a fight that you cannot win?' It mocked leaning its face close to the Hero, slowly floating in the air without much care as it shifted the invisible weight on its sword.

Hyrule growled, rasping towards the hellspawn before viciously snapped back. "I told you, demon, Her destruction is what I seek. Explaining myself isn't for your ears." Rudely he side jumped, slashing his sword.

It sidestepped away from the incredibly sharp sword that has slain millions of monsters. Leaving nothing but a bloody trail. Hyrule was a man, he is what he is, he will see what he seeks.

Seeing the Shadow watch him, staring-down at him. It boiled his blood. 

"Then tell me this, devil, why do you care for Her? She has done nothing for this world nor any others." He spoke harshly, but not towards the Shadow.

The Shadow laughed full of malicious intent. Its gaze stared deep into the Traveler's soul, looking up and down as it raised one eyebrow.

Its smile was maniacally wide, leaving only a ghostly chill in the air.

'Her being alive is what I strive for. She is the one who made the golden force you wield. She is the creator of all things. She is me as I am you...'

It paused, waiting for the Hero to speak, but nothing came, 'She is who I am, petty child. You may be an adult, but you know nothing...'

His vision turned red as he lashed out towards the shadow form. Sword glowing with a small dark pulse, before shining a pure white light. 

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU, IMP! I am the hero who brought light to a world filled with fear, doubt, and death!" He shouted angrily, releasing magic with each swing of his sword.

Feeling the Triforce pulse in his hand, he ignored it's power. It's a call. Seeing the Shadow dodge each swing with ease as it smirked darkly towards him.

Eventually floating up and disappearing from view. He turned around quickly, looking for the Shadow.

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You only have yourself to blame for your mistakes. You left the world in shambles, you left the world full of fear and hatred. Not Her...' 

Hearing its voice whisper next to him but yet bouncing off the surrounding area. It was a lot of handle, but Hyrule didn't fear it as he pulled out his bow.

Silently taking aim before firing in a specific spot. Within seconds there was the sound of crickets and owls. He didn't even notice that they disappeared during his fight.

"I am not you. I am me. I hate everything you stand for. I hate the Triforce for who created it..." Hyrule glared where the arrow stayed in place. 

"I am a man. I am the hunter and hunted. I am a survivor and I will not have an Imp tell me what I am nor what I stand for. If I wish to see Her surrounded in fire of those She has killed, then so be it. I will drag Her off Her castle and into the real world where a Goddess cannot play make-believe." He scowled and scoffed, snarling out. Looking up at the skies he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"YOU HEAR THIS, HYLIA! I WILL END YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH FOR MERCY!"

Without hesitation, he walked away from the forest. Feeling a little calmer, he quietly and steady made his way over to where Warriors took watch.

Warriors looked him questionable however before he could speak, Hyrule shook his head and walked inside. Slowly eating the cold soup, daydreaming of the hell he will bring to the Goddess.

fin


End file.
